cage
by shiznagisa
Summary: une guerre, une rencontre qu'arrivera t'il?


Le bruit de millier de pas résonna sur la pleine, suivi des bruits de sabot frappant le sol comme pour donner leur marche. On pourrait voir des hommes et cavalier traversant les prairies avec leur armes : épée et lance confondue pour partir à la guerre, une guerre qui c'est enclencher il y a plus de trois siècle de cela. Hommes, femme et adolescent marchant pour une mort, mais fière de protéger leur pays des assaillants, c'est brave gens allant au front retrouver leur compatriote pour former une nouvelle troupe plus forte.

Les mages qui était peu nombreux durant c'est siècle de guerre regardaient ou prenais part mais les années passa ainsi et devenaient la force majeur dans le conflit.

Mais cela fut dans un autre temps, aujourd'hui nous nous trouvons dans ce même pays ou une paix régna sur plus de trois générations, les mages fur beaucoup plus nombreux depuis cette époque de chaos et reconnue par les rois.

« s'il vous plait princesse arrêté de courir » supplia une femme âgée dans sa course

« je veux pas » répondit une petite fille de cinq ans qui se précipita dans le grand hall du château

« princesse vous devez aller à vos cours » la vielle femme s'arrêta essouffler de sa chasse

Quand un grand bruit sourd résonna dans le hall, tous les regards tombèrent sur cette direction pour voir la princesse au sol frottant son front et un jeune homme

« Nanoha pourquoi cour-tu ?, tu devrais être dans la salle et travailler » parla le jeune homme

« onii-chan…, je ne veux pas, il fait peur » répondit la princesse en baissant la tête de honte quand un raclement de gorge les interrompit

« prince kyoya je suis désolé » s'inclina la domestique

Le prince la regarda avant de rire fort « ce n'est rien, mais Nanoha tu dois allez à tes leçons sinon je dirais à papa que tu sèches les cours » répondit d'un ton un peu froid qui fit les petite larmes de la petite fille

La princesse se releva les larmes aux yeux et tira la langue à son frère et parti en courant qui supposa à toute l'audience pour la salle de cours.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quand mon frère m'a dit d'aller dans la salle pour mes leçons je sentais mes yeux piquer et les premières larmes on couler, et j'ai pris la fuite.

je ne suis pas forte comme onii-chan et onee-chan, j'ai peur de mon enseignent rien que de penser être dans cette salle avec lui me terrifie, je n'ai que cinq ans mais je comprends beaucoup de chose à mon âge.

Tous les jours c'est le même cycle qui recommence, me lever, petit déjeuner, aller aux leçons, diner, de nouveau leçon, souper, coucher et ainsi de suite. Je ne peux pas avoir beaucoup de temps à moi, je n'ai pas d'ami, ma famille me traite comme si je n'étais pas là ou non existante. Mes anniversaires je les passes avec la domestique car ma famille n'a pas le temps pour cela, je suis si seul.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

J'ai dix ans maintenant et je pense différemment, je suis en prison oui, dans une cage ou seul mot son ceux du roi

mon frère kyoya est rentré dans les militaire et bien sûr je l'ai suivie, ma seul penser était si je vais là je pourrais sortir de cette cage d'orée, j'ai eu raison même si c'est dure les entrainements j'en suis fière. Mon m'animant de l'épée est mieux que ceux de mon âge, et j'ai appris à utiliser la magie.

J'ai subi l'entraiment et un ans sans est écouler et aujourd'hui j'accompagne ma sœur pour une visite de courtoisie dans le pays voisin, je suis cadet dans les militaire mais je ne peux pas renier le faite que je suis une princesse qui rien que d'y penser fait resserrer les barreaux de la cage,

« nanoha pourquoi continu-tu dans cette voie ?, tu devrais apprendre plus à devenir une dame » parla ma sœur sur un ton un peu froid ils me parlent tous ainsi

-pourquoi tout le monde me pousse à ça, cette cage m'étouffe chaque jour

« j'aime ce que je fais onee-chan » je répondis doucement mais ne retira pas mon regard du paysage défilant devant mes yeux triste

Cette journée fut dur, écouter c'est gens parler, ne pas les contredire, sourire à leur propos.

Il blesse.

Me ronge de l'intérieur.

Je sens me briser.

-quelqu'un m'aide pour me sortir de cette enfer

Je me sens plonger dans le vide dans chaque chose qu'une princesse dois faire mais je fus sauver car nos cher noble devait aller quelque part qui m'en fit sourire.

Je me suis diriger vite à la calèche quand à ma sœur, prenait son temps qui m'en fit trembler dans un peu de rage mais le sourie fut toujours présent, j'aurais surement des crampe demain qui m'en fit soupirer à cette idée.

On arrive doucement à la frontière quand j'entends des pleurs, entendre cela ma blesser et j'ai hurlé d'arrêter la marche, onee-chan en crie mais j'ai déjà foncé ou les pleure devait être. Je regardai tout autour de moi et je pouvais dire qu'un garde s'approchait quand une petite tête au cheveux châtain était cachée dans les buisson. Je m'approche doucement et m'accroupie devant elle qui lui fit un hoquet de surprise

« shhh, pourquoi pleure-tu ? » je demanda doucement

« snif ma… snif tous son parti » et elle se remit à pleurer

« parti ? » je regardais autour pour voir de la fumé monter au ciel qui me fit froncer les sourcils, « veux-tu venir avec moi ? » je proposa

« snif… je… » et remua la tête positivement

« bien je m'appelle nanoha » je me releva et tendis ma main vers elle avec un grand sourie chaud

« hayate » et prit ma main et de l'autre essuya les larmes

Je resserrai ma main et nous retournions à la calèche, je peux voir ma sœur faire des yeux noir, mais quand elle a vue hayate pleuré silencieusement à mon coter et la fumé au loin à souri. Qui devait être une approbation de mon choix, ont étaient assise et la petite hayate qui dois avoir mon âge s'endormi, je posai sa tête sur mes genoux doucement.

« on demandera à père et mère si on peut l'héberger » j'en souri de la réponse de ma sœur

La joie m'envahi.

Mais pourquoi.

Quand mon regard se posa sur ce corps qui se blottissait doucement plus près à moi j'ai rougie, des bras entoura ma taille et en réponse je luis caressait la tête.

Nous somme enfin de retour au château qui surpris ma petite protéger, dois-je dire protéger ?, ou inviter ?, je serais dire mais il me réjouit d'avoir quelqu'un.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mon seizième anniversaire est passé, comme chaque, mais depuis cinq ans hayate est avec moi, la voir rougir me rassure. Depuis un accident je ne suis plus soldat et me retrouve de nouveau princesse et hayate est devenue soldat peu après être arrivé aux château.

Je marche tranquillement dans les jardin du château quand une voix que j'ai appris à désirer durant les cinq année m'appelle,

-il devient plus fréquent mais ce sentiment de bonheur me réchauffe quand elle m'appelle

« nanoha-chan… » me rattrapant essouffler « je t'ai cherché partout » souri

« hayate –chan » je rougie

-il doit être dû à l'hiver

« je veux te présenter quelqu'un » et elle me guida doucement dans les allée à son objectif

« qui ?, un ami, …_amant_… ? »

-pourquoi il est dur de dire ce mot 'amant'

« une amie, elle fait partir de l'unité ou je suis. » répondit hayate sans rougeur ou choque à ma question

« hum… » je me laisse guider

Les minutes passa quand un arrêt me fit lever les yeux, mon cœur s'accéléra et je rougi, là une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et des yeux rouge ma fait frissonner à cette vue.

-c'est comme hayate, la même sensation…

« fate-chan je te présente nanoha notre princesse », cette déclaration choqua la blonde

Je la voyais ne savant pas quoi faire, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et elle s'inclina. A ce geste j'ai compris qu'il me blaiserait dans un futur proche

« c'est un honneur de vous connaitre princesse »

Hayate me regarda blesser, elle a dû comprendre. Mon titre reprend le déçu mais je continue à sourire, je ne sais faire plus que ça. Une marionnette que je suis pour tous.

Blesser

Le vide m'entoure

Mais la chaleur d'une main me redonne l'espoir

Je fis un signe de tête, m'excusant je lâchai cette main chaude et fit demi-tour en ignorant l'appelle faible de mon amie. Des trainer chaude son sur mon visage, larme ?, je pleure oui, je soulevai ma main pour toucher et constater mes pleures. Ça fait combien de temps que mes larmes ne sont tombées ?, surement le jour où j'ai compris… cette cage me tuera à petit feu.

A cette révélation mes yeux fixèrent le ciel et un sourire amer apparue, une fois j'ai gouté cette liberté de voler dans le ciel mais mes ailes ont été coupées depuis.

Couper.

Arracher

C'est la même chose

Cette cage m'emprisonnera toujours

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pov hayate

Mes yeux bleu tombèrent dans les rouges et ont ne savaient pas quoi dire. Mais la seul chose que je sache cette chaleur, quand nos main fut jointe me réchauffa, depuis se jours elle ma prise avec elle j'ai tous fais pour la connaitre, la protéger et rester ensemble.

Fate-chan s'excuse et repart pour son entrainement en me laissant dans ce jardin seul, au loin je voyais ma famille adoptive mais mes yeux retourna dans la direction ou nanoha est partie.

Il blesse

Je suis impuissante devant c'est yeux bleu-violet triste

-pourquoi être parti ainsi ?, je t'ai blessé ?

Une douleur

Un serrement

Je ne serais dire mais ma poitrine blesse

Cette sensation me trouble de mois en mois

Sans savoir je marchais à grand pas pour retrouver mon amie, mes pas s'accélérèrent pour finir par courir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru mais je la vois, sous cette arbre accompagner de neige. Durant ma course je n'avais pas réalisé les flocons, ma concentration était seulement sur nanoha.

Je marche doucement pour voir c'est épaule trembler, du au froid ?, non, un petit ronflement atteint mes oreille. Des pleurs.

De nouveau cette douleur

Quelque chose se brise

Je l'ai rarement vue pleurer, mais là je sais que je suis en parti de c'est pleur. Elle n'a pas encore remarqué mon approche et je l'entoure de mes bras.

Mon corps se réchauffe

La tenir me rend heureuse

Elle fut surprise mais s'enfonça dans l'accolade

« ne pleure pas nanoha » ma voix tremblait sur cette déclaration

-ne pleure pas, il me blesse

« hayate…, mon titre me brise. Je ne serais jamais une personne normale pour les gens juste une princesse » elle tremblât plus

-que dois-je faire ?

« pour moi tu es nanoha, ça ne changera jamais » et un petit rire cassa cette atmosphère mélancolique

-ri, souri tu es plus belle ainsi nanoha

« merci hayate-chan… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas ici » elle me regarda et déposa un baiser sur ma joue

Je sentis mes joue chauffer, je rougie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait mais cette fois c'est différent

-je crois que je tombe amoureuse de toi nanoha, non. je suis amoureuse ?

« tes trop mignonne quand tu rougie nyahaha »

« nanoha… » mon ton charmeur pris le déçu et je resserrai mon étreinte

-oh nanoha je ferais tous pour te protéger et te voir heureuse même si je ne suis pas avec toi.

Mais tout à une fin, la derrière, quelqu'un l'appel, je me détachai pour voir notre prince escorter avec deux soldat.

« nanoha » son ton fut froid et me fit frissonner

D'autre pas attira mon attention et signum et shamal arriva, je fronçai les sourcils.

-qu'est-ce qui arrive ?, il c'est passer quelque chose ?

Mes idées me troublèrent et je ne suivais pas la conversation. Le temps était figé, quand nanoha se trouva devant moi

« hayate-chan… » je sorti de ma transe pour voir des yeux triste « je te laisse, merci de tous » et parti dans la direction de son frère, là elle disparait de ma vue et je tourne la tête pour voir shamal me regarder tristement

« qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« … une déclaration de guerre » répondit signum

-la guerre ?, mais pourquoi avoir cherché nanoha ?

Je donnais un regard trouble à ma famille « nanoha » les seul mots que j'ai prononcé quand shamal regarda sa sœur et à moi

« tu ne dois pas être trop au courant… allons dans un endroit chaud » et je l'ai est suivie sans rien comprendre

Le feu crépitait et casa se silence qui s'installa depuis notre arriver

« bien, comme tu sais nanoha à le don de magie » j'ai acquiescé « qui est la seul de sa famille… sur une grande parti de génération… donc elle sera sur le champ de bataille »

Peur

Terreur

Maintenant je comprends, une fois elle me là dit, _'je suis une marionnette dans ce château'_.

-elle vat sur le front ?

« et moi ? »

« tu restes ici entant que garde royal »

-je suis promu ?, mais… nanoha ne sera pas avec moi

Mon monde

L'obscurité

Il se brise

-j'ai jurée de la protéger… mais c'est impossible…

Je vois noir, ma tête tourne, la sensation du vide m'entoure.

-au moment que je réalise mes sentiments

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Je me sens fatiguer, gouverner et me rappel. Nanoha, ma princesse part à la guerre.

Mon regard se pose sur shamal, et une dernière question me vient

« pourquoi je suis promu ? »

-oui pourquoi ?

« c'est nanoha qui la demander quand les premier conflit son arriver »

-pourquoi ?, j'aurais dû être averti, nous les soldats ?, j'ai bien remarqué que les chevalier était agiter…

« pourquoi on ne savaient rien ? » mon ton fut dur

« car il concernait que les frontières et seulement quelque village on bruler, qui les chevaliers on ordonner de rien dire. » signum parla d'un ton froid en réponse à mon propre ton

Mais je comprends nanoha le savait, je fermais mes yeux pour cacher que je suis blesser par cette révélation, mais nanoha savait…, elle savait et ma protéger de c'est conflit.

Malgré les yeux fermer je sentais que j'allais pleurer et mes sœur son parti on me laissant dans cette solitude et se froid malgré le feu.

Peur

Amour

Colère

Tous se mélangea mais que pouvais-je faire, dire je t'aime ?…, non, je rouvrais les yeux pour les poser sur ces flammes qui me réchauffa doucement et les larmes coulaient. Le premier signe du chaos qui arrive fur ma seule pensé.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mon uniforme noir mis, il était magnifique les dorures son sur les coutures, un bleu royale forme une ligne qui vont du poignet au coup et une fine ligne de rouge au fin de manche et au manteau on aurait dit qu'il se mélangeait avec l'or.

-je m'extasie sur mon uniforme quand elle va partir…

Mes pas résonnèrent dans le hall du château quand je la vois, elle porte son uniforme blanc et son frère était identique mais au lieu de blanc celui-ci était noir. Je m'approche pour la voir sourire à ma venue.

Elle parla avec sa famille quand nanoha marche vers moi.

« tu es magnifique dans ces habit, depuis que je demandais ta promotion » son sourire était chaud qui m'en fit rougir faiblement car je ne voulais qu'elle le voie

« merci nanoha… » là une larme coula de ma joue « reviens vite »

C'était chaud, elle me serrait dans c'est bras et je blottissais ma tête dans son coup. Nanoha a toujours été comme ça, me protègent et dire que sa devais être à mon tour.

« tu me manqueras » elle me murmura dans mon oreille et je réponds le même

-nanoha je t'aime, reviens vite

Je l'accompagnai pour la voir se diriger devant les troupes et j'ai vu mon amie fate-chan. Nanoha ne sera pas seul, fate serra là.

Jalousie

Crainte

Ces sentiment m'envahisse, fate m'a révéler qu'elle avait un petit faible pour la princesse quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais pour nanoha même si je l'ai taquiné elle m'a jamais dit c'est préférence ou je suis amoureuse et j'ai peur plus de sa que la guerre.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Les saisons passe doucement, ça va faire deux qu'elle est partie et les rumeurs du champ de bataille envahir les halls

« ta entendu la nouvelle, les démons noir et blanc on encore repousser leur ennemie » dit un des garde

« oui, il parait que notre princesse comme de notre prince se sont transformer en véritable démon » qui me fit frissonner

Depuis les rumeurs que les démons blanc et noir repoussait leur assaillant mais que leur façon était horrible m'inquiéta

-nanoha, je prie pour que tu restes la même

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Deux ans passa encore et les nouvelles sont bonne les pays ennemie demande des traités de paix.

Mais à savoir combien de temps va encore passer avant que la paix revienne.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

J'ai vingt ans maintenant et ça va faire presque cinq ans que ma princesse n'est revenue.

La paix fut signer et les troupes revienne mais toujours pas de nouvelle de nanoha malgré les dire du prince qu'elle surveille l'arrière des troupes ainsi des blesser. Mais la façon que le prince regardais fut dur et froid, qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver durant tous se temps.

-faite que nanoha ne sois pas comme son frère

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,

Pov nanoha

Mes muscle son tellement douloureux, mais je peux enfin respirer tout est fini.

Je veux tous oublier de ce temps, je me suis fait peur. Quand mon frère c'est fait toucher et est resté inconscient une semaine je n'ai peu me contrôler.

Peur

Colère

Rage

J'ai vue rouge et agie comme un démon. Brulant les réserve de nourriture en fessant des raide nocturne, on ne dormait plus avec mes hommes quand fate-chan ma doucement ramener à la raison mais je devais agir comme un démon puis ce fut le tour de mon frère de prendre cette voie, le duo de démon.

On a fait trembler le champ de bataille à nous deux mais grâce à fate-chan je n'ai pas plongé dans la folie.

Je rentre

-cinq ans on passer, aura-t-il changé mon pays ?, es ce qu'il y aura une personne pour mon arriver ?, hayate m'aura-t-elle oubliée ?

Je soulevai la tête pour que mon regard se fixe sur ce ciel bleu, quand j'ai compris

-hayate sera-t-elle là ou m'aura-elle oublier ?

Je resserrais les rênes de mon cheval quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je plongeai mon regard dans les orbes rouges.

Fate et moi somme devenue très bonne amie qui a un peu eu des ambigüe mais je la considère comme une sœur. Le seul confort que j'ai eu dans cette bataille, fut elle, mes pleur, colère, elle les a absorbé que je remercie car j'aurais surement perdu mon humanité si je ne l'avais près de moi.

Deux jours que mon frère est parti des troupes, je pense qu'il a dû arriver, moi notre marche est lente, les soldats sont tous fatiguer et blesser, on dirait qu'on n'avance pas mais c'est faux. Les gémissement des blesser nous rappelle les champs de bataille mais c'est bien fini en tout cas pour notre génération.

Retrouver la paix

Les chants des oiseaux au lieu des hurlements

Pouvoir admirer le ciel, paysage sans être interrompue

La famille

Amie

Amour

La liste pourrait être longue mais je sais que je pourrais gouter à tous cela au château, même si cette cage va me reprendre. je pourrais dormir sans craindre de mourir.

Notre marche lente est bientôt fini, je vois enfin le château, fate me sera l'épaule pour me rassurer, elle doit aussi craindre son retour comme tous nos hommes.

Le premier bataillon viens de franchir la ville et les hurlements de joie rempli l'aire, je peux voir certain soldat pleurés en les entendant, je ralentis ma marche pour me mettre au niveau du médecin chef pour les finalisations de notre retour et voir le sourire des blesser pour leurs arriver.

Nous marchons dans les rue pour finalement voir les portes du château prêt à accueillir leur hommes

Je fais accélérer mon cheval pour arriver et je vois mon frère, fate me suis étant mon second elle sait qu'elle doit être là.

Là ma famille j'ai un frisions en les voyant

« général takamachi est de retour mon seigneur » et j'entant mes hommes se mettre au garde-à-vous quant aux autre ils sont parti dans leur caserne

« bon retour ma fille » me répondit mon père

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase ma rendu malade, mon cheval le ressenti et s'énerve et un faible sourire se dessina mais mon regard était froid quand j'ai fixé mon roi

« merci mon seigneur » je ne pouvais pas dire père il m'aurait blessé et je fais signe à mes hommes de partir il on bien mériter de dormir

Fate-chan est resté jusqu'au départ de mon roi et me chuchota qu'elle me laissait, je soupir quand mon regard se posa sur le petit groupe et je fais un de mes sourire chaud que j'avais l'habitude mais n'avais pas toute sa chaleur.

Je fais marcher mon cheval vers eux, pour les voir avoir beaucoup changer… surtout hayate

-tu es devenue magnifique hayate, tu t'es laisser pousser les cheveux sa te va bien

« je suis de retour » je ne pouvais que trouver cette réplique mais je rougie par leur sourire

« bon retour » me répondit shamal

Mon regard se posa sur ma tendre amie pour sentir mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure, voir son visage qui est devenue plus fin, revoir c'est yeux tout me rend heureuse

« bienvenue nanoha »

-sa voix aussi est devenue lisse, mélodieuses

« merci hayate-chan » je me sens rougir

Je descends de mon cheval et enlaça hayate, mon accolade et vite rendu

« je suis là, merci d'avoir attendu » je lui chuchote sensuellement

-pourquoi j'ai parlé de cette façon ?

Je sentis l'étreinte se resserrer et entendre mon nom appeler plusieurs fois

-ce sentiment de sécurité et chaleur… je ne l'ai qu'avec elle… serais-je tomber amoureuse dès le début ?

« hayate je ne te quitterais plus » et déposa un tendre baiser sur cette joue, pour finir la voir rouge

« tu es encore plus belle maintenant » pour mettre ma main sur sa joue et sourire à mon aimer

-maintenant je le sais je l'aime, le jour où je l'ai vue mon cœur à battu pour elle

Je me détache délicatement et je parti dans la direction des écuries royale, car mon fidèle partenaire dois être fatigué de tout ce temps. Sur mon approche j'entends des pas pour voir mon aimer arriver, son regard montrait un sérieux que je me posai des questions.

« nanoha… je… » elle rougissait beaucoup, « je ne te quitterai pas »

-serai ce une déclaration ?

« alors ne me quitte pas » je m'approchais doucement et l'embrassa, mon baisser fut délicat « je t'aime hayate » quand je l'ai vue rougir ainsi la seul chose que je pense, récupérer ces lèvre que je fis.

Mon amour est réciproque je ne pouvais que me le dire, mon sourire était dingue mais j'ai enfin le bonheur que je mérite.

« je t'aime, je t'aime tellement » elle a se regard si pétillant qui me fait frissonner d'excitation, là je la veux plus que tout « sois ma femme. hayate » et les larmes coula du visage de mon amante

-pourquoi c'est larme ?, ne veux-tu pas être avec moi ?

« je le veux, j'ai tant attendue c'est mot » je relâchai un soupir de soulagement « nanoha je t'aime » et elle captura de nouveau mes lèvre pour un baisser plus affamer.


End file.
